Project:Chat/Logs/09 May 2018
07:13:12 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 07:13:32 who, computer sleep 09:28:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:56:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:56:59 ho lee shit 12:57:02 i just realised 12:57:17 the ar2 in half life takes part in the same nuclear weapons category as tau cannon and gluon gun 12:57:46 whereas the gluon gun is its own sorta weapon (a nuclear laser, the only laser in the half life series used as a weapon) 12:58:05 and the tau cannon is a nuclear pistol (with a charge mechanic) 12:58:24 and the ar2 is a nuclear crossbow (energyball, a physics projectile with infinite aim, like the crossbow) 12:58:33 well 12:58:38 and the second 12:58:41 a nuclear machine gun 12:59:00 no actual projectiles 12:59:04 just dark energy 14:37:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:43:20 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 14:43:34 h-hello? I'm scared. is this wiki did?!?! 14:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 14:43:38 ded 14:43:43 hey tidal 14:43:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" kinda 14:44:03 I'm graduating high school in a month! ^.^ 14:44:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey nice 14:45:27 btw I got my first taste of arras.io, and I LOVE IT! 14:45:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It lags too much for me 14:45:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'd play it if I could. 14:46:33 lel, my favorite tank is the auto triangle 14:48:11 I use the anti rammer build, and I get a score of 450K! 14:50:48 so um, hows life been for ya? 14:51:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It's good 14:52:58 yaaay ^3^ 14:55:43 did I share my 800K Predator score with you? 14:55:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 14:59:39 yeah, its mah highest score ^_^ 14:59:59 oop, gtg. later bro 15:00:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bye 15:10:29 <Özün_Oldun> Boyyo" Hello 15:29:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:29:49 " anti rammer build" 15:29:59 what is that? a normal mega smasher build 15:30:02 ? 15:30:09 TIdal Wave" test 15:30:12 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH 17:12:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:12:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:19:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:19:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:20:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:20:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:25:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="." Ursuuling 17:27:42 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:27:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" Test 17:28:12 Hello. 17:29:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" Hey 17:29:45 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:29:51 That 17:29:56 That is me 17:29:57 Sad 17:30:01 h. 17:30:05 *Oh. 17:30:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" Yeah 17:30:26 Who is .? 17:30:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" me. Hayden 17:30:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" I'm literally depressed 17:30:43 Not that. 17:30:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" On my birthday, that is supposed to be fun 17:30:48 (Get well soon.) 17:31:10 Who is the Dot? 17:31:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" Because of a funreal 17:31:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" That was me as well 17:31:24 Oh. 17:31:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" But I changed my discord nickname 17:34:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Rip Staff chat colors 17:34:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Sad" It'll just be for the next couple of days 17:34:55 Well then 17:34:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Aight 17:35:03 ... 17:35:03 nvm 17:35:42 also didjsea know that winter solider is romanian? 17:44:12 also funny 17:44:29 how the original half life is better than most modern triple a games 17:48:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:53:39 ohauirjmasbos 18:53:57 Hi Tudor. 18:54:03 It was a bit late. 18:54:07 hello, BOSS 19:46:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 19:47:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" h e c c 19:51:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Diepmon" Please no 20:05:33 shush diepmon 20:06:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Auto-Army 20:07:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Autogeddon 20:25:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Swiss toolset 20:36:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" Swiss Army Auto Toolset 20:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" that's my name for it 21:19:47 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 09